Dates Are Not Always Good
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Naruto askes Sakura for a date, she refuses. Sasuke then askes her for a date, she accepts. Dark. Onesided NaruSaku and SasuNaru. NOT a SasuSaku fic. My fic for Friday the 13th. I do not own Naruto.


"Sakura-chan can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Naruto as he walked up to where Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi.

"Sure Naruto" said Sakura. Neruto then led her over to an area away from Sasuke. Sasuke strained his ears to hear.

"Um... Sakura I was wondering if maybe after practice you would go out with me?" he heard Naruto ask.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I don't like you like that, I love Sasuke" he heard her say.

"Why him? Why can't you love me?" asked Naruto in a quiet voice.

"I love him because he's smart, mysterious, and handsome" she answered. She then walked back over to Sasuke. Naruto just stood there and then finally walked off, not really caring about practice.

He took that moment then "Sakura after practice would you accompany me to go eat?"

"Of course Sasuke!" she squealed.

Just then Kakashi poofed in "Training today has been canceled" he told them. "Where is Naruto?" he asked.

"The little idiot asked me on a date then got all depressed when I turned him down, he's such an annoyance" she told Kakashi.

"Just because he likes you doesn't make him an idiot or an annoyance Sakura He is your teammate and it is time you started treating him like one" Kakashi told her. He actually sounded angry for once.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" she told him. He nodded and poofed away leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

"So do you want to get going?" asked Sakura like Kakashi hadn't said anything that should make her feel upset.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" asked Sasuke.

"How about we go to dinner and then go to that carnival that just came here" she told him. He nodded.

They started walking in the direction of the nearest restaurant, which happened to be Ichiraku. It didn't bother them though. They noticed Naruto sitting by himself at the other end. He wasn't alone for long because Kiba and Shikamaru came up and sat on either side of him. His mood seemed to brighten up with the arival of his friends.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down next to eachother, they didn't miss Naruto and Kiba's glare then. It appears that Naruto had told Kiba what happened and now that they saw Sasuke and Sakura on a date they were even angrier. They quickly ate and left, most likely so Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in an uncomfortable silence because they didn't know what to say to eachother. Sakura finally broke the silence by saying "So Sasuke-kun what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

That opened up a little more conversation and lasted until they had finished the last of their ramen. They stood up and Sasuke paid for the bills. They walked towards the carnival and Sakura attached herself to Sasuke's arm. She wanted all the girls to be jealous, and by the looks she was receiving, they were.

"Sasuke lets go on that!" Sakura said pointing at a ride, it was The Tunnel Of Love. Sasuke nodded and they walked over to it.

"Sakura the line is long right now. How about we come back later?" he asked her. She looked sad for a moment then nodded. She then pulled him over to the Tilt-a-Whirl. It was a ride that spun you around in chairs while the chairs were connected to a machine that was spinning as well.

They got on and almost immediately Sakura was holding on tighter and buring her head in Sasuke's shoulder. The ride lasted for a few minutes. They got off of it and Sakura was still clinging to Sasuke like her life depended on it. The next place she pointed out was the Haunted House.

They walked up to it and went inside. In Sasuke's opinion it wasn't very scary. They had fake things that popped out at you, fake blood, and creepy sounds and music. It was a traditional haunted house. Sakura was scared out of her mind though. The way this house was done was so that it was almost like a ride.

You sat in seats and were taken through it. Sakura was on Sasuke's lap now, supposedly seeing things that scared her extremely bad. Sasuke knew she was acting because she had seen worse things just being a ninja, but he didn't say anything.

The ride ended and Sakura finally got off of Sasuke's lap. They went over and got some cotton candy. Sasuke didn't want any because he didn't like sweets. Sakura even tried stuffing it his mouth to get him to eat it because in her words he was missing out on it.

"Sakura I really don't like sweet things, they give me a headache" he told her a little annoyed.

"Sorry Sasuke I just thought that you were being gentlemanly and didn't want to take any of my cotton candy" she told him.

"What ride do you want to go on next?" he asked her to change the subject.

"The ferris wheel, it's always been my favorite" she told him.

"Okay" he replied. They went up and waited in the short line. They were on the wheel very soon.

"I have had alot of fun tonight Sasuke" Sakura told him once the wheel had started.

"Me too Sakura" he said. They suddenly stopped at the top. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned over, expecting Sasuke to kiss her.

Sasuke noticed what she was doing and said "Sakura I don't kiss on the first date, sorry."

She opened her eyes and looked very hurt. "Why not we had such a nice date" she said.

"Sorry, I just don't do that" he told her. "I'll make it up to you though, there is this lake not too far from here that is beautiful at night and I'll show it to you" he told her.

She smiled and they sat in silence for the rest of the ride. The ride ended soon after that and Sasuke took Sakura's hand and lead her too the forest near the carnival. He pulled her into it and kept them walking for a while.

"Sasuke-kun do you know where we are?" asked Sakura looking around.

Sasuke paid no attention to her and all of the sudden pulled her into a clearing with a sparkling blue lake.

"Sasuke it's so pretty!" said Sakura. Sasuke was still leading them over to a tree. He quickly pulled them down underneath it. They sat staring at the beautiful lake for a few moments.

Sasuke then said "Sakura close your eyes, I have something to give you that I should have given you earlier."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, expecting Sasuke to kiss her. She wasn't expecting the feel of metal on her neck nor the blood running from where Sasuke had cut her. She could feel herself dying, blood pouring from her neck. "Why?" she asked.

Sasuke chuckled and said "You hurt Naruto, you deserve to die. You have no idea how long I have waited to do that. I can't believe you actually thought I was going to kiss you. But you see Sakura today just so happens to be Friday the 13th, and your luck just ran out."

A few moments later Sakura was dead. Sasuke then said a promise to the night air.

"After Naruto finds out about Sakura's death he's going to be sad and in need of comfort, and I'm going to be the one to give it to him. I'm going to make him mine."

He then walked out of the forest they way they came, leaving Sakura's body there as a reminder to people. The reminder was: You hurt Naruto you end up like her.

* * *

There is my fic for today, Friday the 13th. I wanted to do something that was kind of horrific and I have had this idea for a while now and figured this would be the perfect time to do it. I hope it was good. Please review! 

Lynn


End file.
